Love Journey
by Meg Lenz
Summary: Ron thought Luna was crazy the day he met her but he soon finds out he's the one crazy...for her! Includes HHr and DG ship in first chapter


**AN: This chapter involves all the ships (not Lily and James)- Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny, the following chapters will all be of one ship which will probably be Luna/Ron or Harry/Hermione. The chapter ends with everything going well, exciting things are to come. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Comments are much appreciated. **

Harry Potter sat down on his bed with a sigh, as he did so Ron Weasley walked into the dormitory and looked at Harry curiously "Harry...ermm I gotta tell you something...I know your going to think Im nuts but...who cares" Ron said Harry looked up with an interested look on his face "Ilikelunalovegoodalot" Ron said quickly and sort of quietly, "What was that?" Harry said smirking "Oh bloody hell Harry...I like Luna Lovegood a lot!" Harry burst out laughing and Ron looked at him angrily. "Loony? Ron Ron Ron...thought you could do better" "But Harry!" Ron said with a twinkle in his eyes "She is much different now than she was last year I mean she's not as insane...but she's perfect for me..." "You know what Ron she is perfect for you..."

Harry changed into his pajama's and crawled into bed while Ron looked out the window and hummed a song Harry had never heard. Harry closed his hangings and fell asleep quickly. Ron peeked behind Harry's hangings to make sure he was asleep. As quietly as he could he made for the door and ran down the stairs to the common room. When Ron was outside the portrait hole he wished he had an invisibility cloak...but either way Ron didn't run into anybody. When he reached the ever so familiar hallway he closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds. When he opened them a new door appeared and he walked inside, he was surprised to see Luna already there.

"Hey!" Ron said happily as Luna rushed over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How long have you been waiting?" Ron asked "Only a few minutes, but it was well worth it to see you" Luna said grinning broadly. As Ron and Luna made there way toward a couch Luna randomly said " Why do you like me Ron?" Ron grinned wider and Luna looked confused "Luna I don't only like you I love you, and the day I met you I knew there was something very different about you that I really liked...your perfect for me Luna your the girl I have been looking for my whole life. Luna smiled and led Ron over to the nearest couch and lay her head on his shoulder.

When Harry awoke the next day he was surprised to see Ron not in his bed, his bag and books were gone to. Harry got dressed and walked down to breakfast with his things, he looked around for Ron but couldn't see him at the table at all so he just sat down next to Hermione and kissed her on her lips. "Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked Hermione started giggling and said "Well I guess your the only one who hasn't" Hermione said pointing towards the Ravenclaw table. Harry's jaw dropped but he smiled shortly afterword and started to laugh, "Last night Ron told me he liked her...but I didn't know they were going out!" "Me either" Hermione said "But wow...Luna! Never even thought that would happen" Harry and Hermione finished their breakfast and walked toward their History of Magic class. Nobody else had really finished breakfast so they went into the nearest unused class room and started making out.

When the bell rang they quickly walked toward the door and towards their class, Harry was searching for Ron and sure enough he saw him locking lips with Luna one last time before she departed for her class. Harry started laughing when Ron came near them, Ron ignored him and continued grinning. For the first time ever Ron didn't fall asleep in History of Magic. Hermione gave Harry the look Harry had seen in Ron's eyes last night and before he knew it him and Hermione were making out on the classroom floor while everyone else gathered around. Proffesor Binn's not noticing anything continued reading while everyone watched Harry and Hermione making out. Before you could say quidditch Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas were making out and just seconds afterword Parvati and Seamus were making out too!

After about 15 minutes of this Professor Binns finnally noticed and floated over to the crowd looking at what was going on. He stared for only a second before shaking his head and floating away and through the chalkboard. When the bell rang for class to be dismissed Hermione, Harry, Parvait, Lavender, Dean and Seamus all jumped up and straightened out their clothes and hair. All of them were giggling and smiling so much that you would have thought they were all insane if you had walked by them. Ron was sort of upset that he had not been part of it...but he didn't care he could makeout with Luna anytime "I can make out with Luna anytime!" Ron exclaimed at dinner "Watch me, I'll do it anytime" "If you will do it anytime" Ginny said "Then why are you not right now?" Ron gave Ginny a dirty look and scuttled toward Luna's table and she giggled as he started to kiss her. "Aww so sweet!" Ginny said looking towards the Slytherin table Hermione caught her and gave her a surprised look. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and grinned, "Hermione, Could you help me find a book in library?" Ginny said winking "Of course" Hermione said winking back.

When Ginny and Hermione got to the library they found a table as far away from Madam Pince as possible and started talking. "So, Ginny...whose the lucky guy, is her seriously in Slytherin?" Hermione whispered, Ginny bit her lip and said "Errm well he is in Slytherin" Ginny said as she tapped her fingers on the table. Hermione grinned and said "Who? What year is he in! What is his name!" "6yeardracomalfoy" Ginny said quickly "Who? What!" Ginny sighed and said "6th year...and its ermm Draco...Draco Malfoy" Hermione let out a loud squeak and looked at Ginny like she was crazy "Oh Ginny...wow...umm...does Ron-" "NO!" Ginny screamed "If he ever found out I would be murdered! Do you think I'am insane" Hermione laughed and said "So what is so attractive about him?" "Well for one" Ginny said "He hasn't called you a you know what since last year and he has had so many chances! Also he smiles at me in the hallways, and I know he is not smiling at anyone else because there is never anyone else around when it happens. And he's is so good looking...his hair I mean Hermione have you seen his hair? It is so great! I just love him Hermione! I love him."

"Hey Weasel!" Draco shouted, Ginny turned around and saw him, she blushed and said "Yea Ferret boy?" Draco grinned and walked toward her "I heard someone saying something about you liking me...is this true?" Ginny blushed and said "Ermm...Uhh...Yea..." Draco grinned hugely and said "Well you wanna go out then?" Ginny squealed and jumped and said "Are you serious?" Draco nodded and Ginny squealed again and said "Of course!" "Good" Draco said hugging her "I'll see you later then" Ginny kissed him on the cheek and said "Yea see you later!" They both turned and walked toward their common rooms. "Hermione!" Ginny screamed as she walked in the common room, many people looked at her funnily and Ginny shouted "Hermione! Where are you?" Hermione jumped up from a chair and ran to Ginny, "Ginny whats wrong? Are you okay, did som-" Hermione stopped when she saw the smile on Ginny's face "Draco asked me out!" "No way!" "Yes!" "Oh wow, wow!" They both started jumping up and down squealing while everyone in the common room stared at them.

Ron and Harry ran over to them and started laughing "Are you two okay?" Ron asked still laughing. Ginny and Hermione stopped abrubtly and looked at eachother "Ron...I know you may be a little upset when I tell you but, umm-" Ginny started before Hermione interupted "Well Ron, Harry...Ginny has a boyfriend...but he's not exactly somebody you would like her to date but she-" "I have an explination...I mean he has changed so much...and he asked me out-" "Spit it out!" Ron said "Who is it?" "Well umm...its Draco Ma-" "What? Noooo NO NO NO! GINNY GOD DAMN IT YOU CAN NOT DATE HIM! AHH! GINNY YOU GET BACK HERE!" Ron screamed as Ginny ran up into the girls dormitory Hermione chasing after her "Theres nothing to look at" Ron screamed at everyone...since they had all been quiet since Hermione and Ginny arrived "Get back to what you were all doing!" Ron screamed as he plopped down on his chair.

Harry sat down next to Ron and looked at him "I can't believe it" Ron said quietly "I just can't believe it" "Ron, I will probably regret saying this later, but she is right...Malfoy has changed a lot." Harry said frowning. Ron sighed and looked at Harry "I'm going to bed I need to think. I'll talk to _'her' _tommorow" Ron got up and walked up the stairs towards the boys dormitory. Harry sighed and continued his homework, finally finishing after Midnight. Next morning when Ron sat down at Gryffindor table he looked at Ginny who was sitting across from him and said "I thought a lot last night, and well I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, and I guess its not as bad as I thought with you and Draco" Ginny smiled and said " Thanks Ron, I'm glad! I'm gonna go see Draco now" "Wait!" Ron said right as Ginny was getting up "Don't kiss him around me..." Ron grinned and Ginny ran over to Draco and sat on his lap.


End file.
